Komori Iongi
Moshi Iongi was a shugenja of the Mantis Clan who joined the Bat Clan as Komori Iongi and became the founder of the Iongi family. Male Moshi Iongi was born after the War of Spirits finished. Fealty and Freedom, p. 29 As a male shugenja in the matriarchal Moshi, he was relegated as librarian of their temples. He was recruited by the Yoritomo as shugenja in one of their kobune, and he spent several years trading with the Ivory Kingdoms. Emerald Empire: Third Edition, p. 100 In the Mantis Navy Iongi eventually was appointed under the command of Yoritomo Rui in the kobune Fire Blossom. Dark Tide Rising, by Shawn Carman and Rich Wulf Rui was not a friendly captain and berated Iongi every day. They fought in the Battle of Broken Waves, where the Dark Wave was destroyed. Mantis Civil War When Yoritomo Kumiko revealed herself as Yoritomo's daughter, Iongi immediately joined her cause and became part of the group proclaiming her the true Mantis Clan Champion. During the Mantis Civil War he met her sensei, the aged Yoritomo Komori, a hero of the Clan. Fealty and Freedom, p. 30 Sea of Shadows They were sailing in the Osaku Route, an uncorrupted passage through the Sea of Shadows claimed by the Crab, to make trade with gaijin, and the route allowed to cut months off their voyage. Dark Tide Rising (Crab vs Mantis Clan Rivals) They had found and island and Rui came back with an object from there. Shortly after they left the island a Yasuki Tsukioka's patrol ship warned them to turn back, but Iongi crippled their sail with a bolt of lightning and the resulting fire eventually sank the Crab ship. Tetsubo of Thunder The Mantis were hunted by Hida Sadaharu, captain of the koutetsukan Stone Storm. Sadaharu finally caught them, damaged the kobune, and boarded it. He delivered an edict from the Emerald Champion forbidding the Mantis presence in the Osaku Route. He also warned about the "abilities" of the item had retrieved Rui, the Tetsubo of Thunder. Any who held it began to heard the unforgiving voice of Osano-Wo. Rui ordered Iongi to get rid of it. Bat Clan When on shore, Iongi met again Komori, who had been awarded with his own Minor Clan, the Bat Clan. Komori was recruiting members for his Clan between the Mantis, and offered Iongi to join him. The shugenja in exchange gifted him with the tetsubo, which became the ancestral weapon of the Bat clan this year of 1167. Fealty and Freedom, p. 25 It was housed in the Temple to Osano-Wo at Kyuden Komori. Secrets of the Empire, p. 29 Iongi family Komori Iongi tirelessly worked to build the first temple of the Komori family, and he was granted his own vassal family, the Iongi. Himself, his wife, their two adult children, alongside their spouses, bore the family name. Iongi attended the Komori Summoner school, but lacking true koumori blood, he had had very little success in mastering his methods. Fealty and Freedom, p. 26 Tournament of the Minor Clans Iongi was the lead judge in the Meditation contest in one of the Tournament of the Emperor's Favored. Tournament of the Emperor's Favored, by Shawn Carman Heir of the Bat Komori considered Iongi one of his greatest students, and believed one day he would take his position as the leader of the Bat Clan. See also * Komori Iongi/Meta Moshi Iongi Category:Bat Clan Leaders